


Demonic Assassin

by EverMidnight



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverMidnight/pseuds/EverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl claiming to be an assassin from Ente Isla comes to Tokyo in search of Satan and the Hero Emelia. Will she go through with her tasks or become side tracked in her adventure on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Assassin

"You must go and assassinate her. Then our King may come home and reclaim his rightful throne." Abbodon said for the third time in the last ten minutes. "Do you understand?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and practically yelled into my face. 

"Yeah yeah. I got it already," He gave me a stern look. "I mean... Yes sir! I will bring our King back!" I changed my slouching posture for a military salute. He seemed pleased by my response and walked back into the crowd of people before me. I really shouldn't say people considering they're all demon. I gave them all one last look as Abbodon summoned a portal high in the sky. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the winds whirled loud above us. 

"Bring our King back!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't come back unless you've succeeded!" The last cheer wasn't as friendly at all but I ignored it. 

"See ya later guys!" I knew they were all probably happy I was leaving and even more ecstatic that I was going back to get Satan. I propelled myself off the ground and into the air. My wings flapped, increasing my speed. I flew into the portal and blacked out. 

"Where am I?" I looked around myself and only saw a big brick wall. My buttons hurt because I'd landed on the hard concrete floor. I looked beside me and saw humans walking by. I got up and dusted off my skirt. "Excuse me?" I tapped on a woman's shoulder and she gave me a weird look then said something in a foreign language. 

'These people don't know Ente Islan...' 

"Where are we?" I asked again in the language she had spoken back in. 

"Tokyo, are you alone sweetie?" The woman bent down to my height. I knew I was short and all but this was just rude. She was treating me like a child... 

"Of course I'm alone. I'm not a baby." I sneered at her, hoping she'd get the idea. 

"You may not be a baby but you do look a little young to be waking around alone." The woman giggled and ruffled my hair. I swatted her hand away and glared at her. 

"I'm fucking 18 and you need to back off woman before I make you." My hand tensed as I got ready to summon my weapon. 

"You really shouldn't talk like that. Where's your mama? And why are you dressed that way?" I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my usual clothes. My black skirt with ruffles and my white grilled shirt and armor. I looked back to the woman's outfit. It was Blue Jeans and a plain red shirt, I realized how strange I must seem to her. 

"Did you come from a convention or something?" 

"Yeah... A convention," I had no clue what that was but whatever. 

"I bet your mama and father are missing you, come with me I'll take you to the police station." She grabbed my hand and began walking me to a close building. When we arrived a man in a uniform came and began asking me questions. 

"What do your parents look like?" 

"Why do you wanna know?" I was about to ask why when a large breasted girl skipped into the lobby. 

"Daddy!" She slapped her hands over her mouth when she took in the scene. The police man just smiled at her and ushered her over to sit near us. 

"Do you know where you're from?" He asked when he'd diverted his attention back to me. 

"Ente Isla but I doubt you know where that is." 

"DID YOU SAY ENTE ISLA!!!" The girl gasped and jumped up.

"How do you know about Ente Isla human?" I got up and moved around the policeman to get to his daughter. 

"Mister Maou! Wait I need to call him!" She suddenly pulled out a small pink rectangle and pressed things on it. She then held it up to her ear and smiled at me. 

"Mister Maou! This little girl knows about Ente Isla!" 

'A little girl?' I felt the urge to flick her in the forehead.

"Yeah.... Okay... Alright, no problem!" She then placed the device back into her pocket. 

"Honey? What's going on?" The man asked, I could tell he was confused by the whole thing. 

"Just wait one second!" The auburn haired girl held up a finger and the man hushed up. 

"It's been one second." I said looking at the clock on the wall. The girl just smiled at me again. 

"I bet you'll like Miss Suzuno." I had no clue who that was but I ignored it and sat back down. We waited there for ten more minutes before a black haired boy rushed into the station. He had bright red eyes and was extremely out of breath. 

"Chiho! Where is she!" The man began talking to the big boobed girl beside me, Chiho. She pointed at me and the man rushed to my side. 

"Are you really from Ente Isla? What's your name? How did you get here?" He asked too many questions and it hurt my head. The police officer looked confused but didn't say anytime. Suddenly the black haired man stood up. 

"This is my... Niece." He said to the police officer. He looked to Chiho for conformation to on and the girl eagerly nodded her head. 

"You be careful or I'll have to take her away...wouldn't want that. Ill be home later honey. Bye!" The police man gave his daughter a kiss know the head before walking behind a door. 

"Mister Maou... What do we do now?" Chiho asked to the black haired man. 

"Everyone else would want to see this..." Maou sighed as he began waking out the door. He picked up a blue bike that looked haphazardly thrown to the side of the building. He began walking it while Chiho and I followed him. 

"Where are you taking me?" I stopped where I was. There we no reason for me to follow these strangers. 

"To my house... Don't worry, we're all friendly." He paused and it looked like he was thinking of something. "Or mostly friendly..." He began walking again but I stayed where I was. 

"I'm not going with you. I have no clue who you people are and what you want." Maou stopped again and gave Chiho and look. He cleared his throat rubbed against his head. 

"Well I'm from Ente Isla too and so are a few of my friends." 

"WHAT!" He just looked like your typical human. These friends... Maybe one of them could be Satan. I nodded to myself as I began walking with them again. 

"Come on! You're like molasses! Let's go!" I tried to get them to hurry up. I needed to see these "friends" as soon as possible.


End file.
